Many vehicle transmissions use resolvers to measure a position and speed of a rotor of an electric motor within the transmission. For example, a resolver may be utilized to measure the position and speed of the transmission rotor during operation of the vehicle. However, the resolver may exhibit errors, such as a direct current error (which is also referred to in the field as an offset error) and/or an alternating current error (which is also referred to in the field as a wobble error).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems to assess a vehicle transmission using resolver error data, for example during manufacture of the transmission. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.